custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Brantorr
Brantorr are a species of wolf-like rahi native to the tundra and desert regions of Zypvera. History Brantorr were first discovered during the first migrations to the Foryb after the construction of Felrickar. They were observed to be carnivorous and hostile to those that entered their territory, for that reason they were left alone. A few years later during the exploration of the north east of Wudrick a tundra-adapted species was discovered. They were assumed to exhibit behaviour similar to the desert species, however, they displayed far less aggressive tendencies and upon further study were discovered to be herbivorous. Both species were often used as couriers due to their ability to travel through harsh conditions, especially during the Chroros Nui civil war. This resulted in them being called 'brantorr', the previous name for the species has since been forgotten. Due to the introduction of messengers and communications technologies their use as couriers was drastically reduced. The tundra brantorr became popular pets due to their friendly nature. Physiology The tundra brantorr are adapted to a cold climate, so they are much larger than their desert dwelling cousins. They sport small retractable claws on their paws which they use to grip to the ice. Their strong teeth allows them to chew on chunks of ice, their main source of water, they are also used to crack the shells of ice beetles and chew on frozen plants. They have long bushy tails which they sometimes use to communicate with other brantorr. Their white colour allows them to blend in with their environment. The desert brantorr are much smaller than the tundra species. Their paws are fairly large in order to stop them from sinking into the sand, they also allow the brantorr to travel very quickly across the sand. They possess short tails with small spikes on the end which they use to defend themselves from larger predators. Like their cousins their colour allows them to blend in with their environment. Powers and abilities The tundra species of brantorr have the ability to exhale and extremely cold gas which often instantly freezes targets, they often use this frost breath to defend themselves or make food brittle and easier to eat. The desert adapted species possess the power of slumber touch, which allows them to send targets to sleep upon touch should they wish. They usually use this power on prey to stop them from struggling. Both species possess acute hearing and smell. They are considered intelligent due to their ability to communicate with each other and understand basic commands. Stats Tundra brantorr: Desert brantorr: Behaviour The desert species of brantorr are very aggressive and territorial, often moving in groups to make up for what they lack in size. They move silently, giving no indication that they are there. They often prefer to hunt during the night, but are sometimes seen in daylight. Desert brantorr usually feed on smaller rahi, but when in large enough groups they will supplement their hunger with larger rahi. The tundra adapted brantorr are much more placid than the desert species, often resulting in them being tamed. They are very docile creatures, but often prefer to be alone. Unlike the desert brantorr they prefer to be out during the day, especially when looking for food. The unpredictable nature of their environment has caused them to be very cautious. Tundra brantorr usually feed on small plants and shrubs, but will occasionally eat insects such as ice beetles. Known brantorr *Morcai (tundra brantorr) Trivia *''Brantorr'' translates as wolf in Jarúvian. *The brantorr species were inspired by wolves. Category:Rahi Category:User:Rando07